The Fifth
by Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya
Summary: *Chapter 2 is up* Who Am I? A on leaf? A two leaf? A three leaf? Maybe even a four leaf? Or the misterious and unexistent Fifth leaf clover? Runaway in search for my destiny. Please enjoy my story.
1. 51

HEY I WROTE A STORY ON CLOVER HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!  
  
LEGEND °= LO Thoughts ¬= SUE Thoughts *= THAI Thoughts || = Singing " "= Talking ( )= Intro [ ]= Past or Flashbacks  
  
(° I was alone. Even more than my cousin Sue. Though I was free or better said an escapee. I escaped from my prison, my sphere, the one place I once called home. Unlike Sue I lived in a magic-proof sphere but I hated all those mechanical robots. I was destined to be alone. For I am the one, the only five leaf clover. °)  
  
"Thai. Are there any news of Lo?" it was general Ko a very nice old lady who always fulfilled her promises we often called her Grandma Ko. She was also one of the wizards. "No." the girl Tai awnsered. ° She must be either a military officer of one of Ko´s agents like Kazuhiko ° "Have you told Sue?" Ko asks. "No." Thai awnsered emotionlessly. ° An agent once again. ° "That shall be your next assignment now go!" Ko orders.  
  
° Oh I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Lo. I am a five-leaf clover. For those who don't know a clover is not a plant it is a child with magical powers. They were classified as the one leaf a.k.a. Oruha, Three leaf a.k.a. the twins Lan and Ran, Four leaf a.k.a. my cousin Sue. And to end it all me the Five leaf. The one leaf was let free for its only powers are to fly. The Three: one suicide the other was let free for any wizard can calm its fury. The four kept in captivity; only all the wizards MIGHT be able to calm her. And well me the one the wizards can't even handle. Well enough of that now I am 13 years old. I have raven Black hair, azure eyes and alabaster white skin. Let me tell you how it started. [When I was 4 me and Sue, who was three, were turned into the clover project. At first I was considered to be a four leaf, and so I lived with Sue but my powers grew stronger every day. One day, when I was 8, a man came to the cage and took me away. There were a lot of tests and soon I found myself with a five-leaf clover tattoo on the back of my neck instead of a four leaf. I was transferred to a sphere on a deserted island were I was heavily guarded. But still I wasn't sad back then. Sue and me would talk over telepathy. Then somehow one of the high wizards found out. And so I was created a dungeon under water. There I was to live within my bubble and robots. You see the distance wasn't the problem the water interfered with, sound and brain waves. And since back then one of the clovers died of a virus Sue must now think me dead. For 2 years I lived underwater until I finally managed to escape from my prison. As soon as I flew away on my bird like mechanical wings I started looking for a job and soon I found it at a bar as a singer. Then I got an apartment. One day as I stood on the stage and looked at the crowd I got what seemed to be a thousand flashbacks in a mili-second. Then I sang a song never written, a song from my heart.  
  
|| I wish I could go back To the days when we were together. I´ve had so many flashbacks Of the days when we were friends forever. So many stories I need to say And so it seems I wont have another day So we can play, so we could say Our dreams that wont come true And time wont change The past is behind And now I want to see you again. I wish I could go back To the days when we were together. ||  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"Thai what are you doing here?" a surprised Sue asks at her unexpected visit. "Sue I have a message form Grandma Ko. It's about Lo. She is alive. Though she has escaped." "No. No. It can't be. Even if she is alive she wouldn't escape." Sue says shaking her head. "IF SHE IS ALIVE WHY HASENT SHE CALLED ME!!!!!!!!!" sues eyes start glowing. And she is floating. "SECURITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that 50 robots appear and shoot sue over 100 tranquilizers. "Good night." Thai tells sue as she falls asleep in a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
To be continued.  
  
So how was it??? 


	2. 52

HI! Nice to see you guys again! Sorry for not writing it's just with school started and Homework and I just haven't had time but here it is chapter 2  
  
¬LO! . LO!!. LO!!!. SHIMATA LO I KNOW YOUR THERE!!!!¬  
  
° Okay what is going on I didn't know you could curse. But then again how did you find me °  
  
¬Lo you might be older and more powerful but through the years your powers have been getting rusty by the way why have you been ignoring me??? ¬  
  
°SUE! Have a little respect! And I don't mean to but I have to°  
  
¬ Kay well as you can see I can curse. And I found you because I felt your power ¬  
  
° That's weird I don't remember using them. °  
  
¬ Really maybe it is some new power I felt it about 2 hours ago ¬  
  
° 2 hours I was singing back then °  
  
¬ Singing? ¬  
  
° Yeah look I have to go all I can tell you is that I escaped but the wizards are after me so we will only talk when the wizards are asleep. °  
  
¬ KAY ¬  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Now presenting our own northern light --- Aurora!" A voice boomed through the room. Then Lo appears out on a stage she is wearing a rainbow colored backless dress with a string on the back of her neck the clover tattoo visible  
  
"Hey everybody how are you today? I see we have some newbies so let me present myself I am Aurora and I would like to welcome you to Cyberia. Now let me sing you one of my favorite songs." || You think your getting away But baby there's a catch Don't need your fowl play Now you have met your match You think you're in control  
  
But that won't last that long  
  
You thought you wore the crown  
  
Honey you were wrong  
  
You had me taken in  
  
But now I've found you out  
  
And I won't go through that again  
  
You always had to win  
  
You'll have to go without  
  
You don't know where to stop  
  
I'll get over you  
  
You drive me crazy up the wall  
  
Think you're Mr. Know-it-all  
  
I let you have your say  
  
You never compromised  
  
Complaining every day about everything in sight  
  
I've let you stay a while  
  
Now I am getting bored  
  
No substance and your style  
  
And you're not the man you thought you were  
  
You had me taken in  
  
But now I've found you out  
  
And I won't go through that again  
  
You always had to win  
  
You'll have to go without  
  
You don't know where to stop  
  
I'll get over you  
  
You drive me crazy up the wall  
  
Think you're Mr. Know-it-all  
  
I'll get over you  
  
You think you've got your way  
  
But baby there's a catch  
  
Don't need your foul play  
  
Now you have met your match  
  
Ill get over you  
  
You drive me crazy up the wall  
  
Goodbye Mr. Know-it-all  
  
I'll get over you ||  
  
With that the lights dimmed and Lo disappeared behind the curtain then her head came out "CIAO!" she said blowing a kiss to her audience who suddenly broke into cheers and applause some where even screaming for her to sing again. The show ended and Lo returned to her apartment. There she found a little puppy it had a thick coat, which was black and white it had a large face, Dark blue eyes and a plumelike tail. It was a Siberian husky a type of work dog that is very cheerful and loyal. "Oh, how cute!!!! You aren't a robot are you? you must be very rare." Lo said picking it up ´just like me´ she added silently. Then she noticed a ribbon on it. On the ribbon there was a note it said ´You light my world plz keep her as a present. ´ "That's weird I never get fanstuff. Well in any case. What should I name you?" She thought "I know what about Mayonaka? * It fits you perfectly" L o said with a smile  
  
So how was good bad plz tell me BTW I don't own Sue or the song "Get over you" by Sophie Ellis Bextor I just own Lo and the Mayonaka which I inserted in memory of my dear and loyal friend white fang who passed away today last year well CIAO!  
  
*Mayonaka = Midnight thought it would be appropriate 


End file.
